


Arya Stark: Savior of Westeros

by deadlypen1



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Softness, all this won't happen in the next episode anyway let me dream, also something about daenerys finding out gendry is a baratheon, does this count as a fix-it fic now?, post S8 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlypen1/pseuds/deadlypen1
Summary: Three scenes about what happened after Arya defeated the Night King. When everyone found her, when Gendry sat by her side as she recovered, and when she got her reward.





	Arya Stark: Savior of Westeros

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get this out before the next episode and the writers do something different. Apologies if this isn't as well-written as my other Gendrya story.

Gendry Waters was looking through the dead masses, hoping to be proven wrong.

He was fighting alongside Tormund and other wildlings against the unending armies of the undead. His heavy battle hammer continuously caved in wight skulls for what seemed like an eternity. Blood and gore splattered over his face as horrors continued to rush him.

Gendry didn’t think he was going to make it. He thought the masses would overwhelm him. That he would become one of them.

He didn’t think he’d get to see his Arya again.

But, they collapsed. All at once.

And after everyone defending Winterfell realized they were victorious, Gendry was one of many looking through the corpses, hoping his worst fears wouldn’t be realized.

“Gendry!” Jon shouted in excitement. He was more out of breath than Gendry, having stared down the undead Viserion when the dead collapsed. “Thank the gods you’re still here. Who else is alive?”

Gendry’s expression didn’t change at all. He still frantically pulled over corpses trying to see if his love was among them. “Arya! Where’s Arya?”

“Arya?” Jon replied. “I don’t know. She’s supposed to be along the battlements. How do you,”

Then, coming out of the passageway to the godswood, Arya Stark slowly pushed her brother’s wheelchair. Bran held as stoic an expression as he ever bore, while his sister barely had the strength to keep pushing. They stopped as the two reached a pile of dead bodies, the masses looking on them.

Arya walked a few more paces as the onlookers discerned what happened. And as Jon and Gendry ran to her, she collapsed into the snow.

 

Arya’s eyes raised slowly open, her eyes not adjusting to the daylight easily.

She lay in her childhood bed, her armor and clothes stripped down and body covered in linen bandages. They were soaked in whatever blood came from her body, or from what gore was on her from the wights.

And Gendry sat beside her; down to the simple outfit she would often see him wear in the forges.

“Gendry?” Arya softly said. Her body’s natural instinct was to raise herself to try and kiss him, but her torso wouldn’t go far before cramping in pain, causing her to lie back down.

“It’s okay,” Gendry reached down to kiss her lips, a hand raised to her cheek. She briefly winced in pain, her body still not all the way there yet. But her heart fluttered at knowing her love made it through the night.

“Where’s everyone else?” Arya asked.

“Your siblings, Daenerys, the Hound, everyone that wanted to come see you did already, but you were out cold.”

“And you stayed?”

“Well everyone else is preparing to go to King’s Landing to defeat Cersei.”

“What about the forges?”

“I’m not the only blacksmith here. Plus I’m sure the weapons that killed the dead can handle the living.”

Arya looked at Gendry giving her a look of awe. They had both shown desire though just staring at their eyes. But the way he looked at her now. He thought she must’ve been a goddess. Any less for the woman who saved humanity would be unworthy.

“Bran told us everything,” Gendry said with a sense of pride.

“How much?”

“How dragon’s fire couldn’t defeat the night king, but your dagger did. How did you?”

“Stabbed him the pointy end.”

“But weren’t there other walkers and undead around him?”

“The house of black and white taught me many things. How to be no one. How to be nowhere. How to conquer my fears,” Arya’s voice slowed down. “Gendry, there’s too much about myself I haven’t told you since we’ve been apart.”

“Well whatever happened saved us all,” Gendry replied, his voice becoming less endowed with wonder and more serious. ”I told Jon everything too, about us.”

Arya looked back showing actual concern for a moment. “Everything?”

“Everything. How we both escaped King’s Landing, survived Harrenhal, ran with the brotherhood. How we lay together before the battle.”

Arya chuckled to herself, even though it still made her sides sore. “How did he take it?”

“Daenerys seemed overjoyed in her own way. Jon and Sansa were,” Gendry didn’t finish his thought.

“Did they yell at you?”

“No, they just didn’t respond. It was like they had other things on their mind. The three of them expect to meet with us once you’re able to move around. They plan on leaving in a few days, so the sooner the better.”

“Us?”

“They want to give some kind of reward to the woman who saved Westeros. And, . . . I guess they just want me there too.”

“Did they say what?”

Gendry shrugged, indicating he didn’t know.

“Gendry,” Arya continued. “Before I killed the night king, I saw the Red Woman.”

Gendry didn’t like having to be reminded of her, the woman who took him from Arya and used his blood to kill different kings across Westeros. One of them he remembered was Arya’s eldest brother, Robb. He despised her, but he had to admit, she was very influential to the living’s efforts.

“Yeah, I saw her too. She’s the one who lit up the trenches.”

“When she took you away, she told me I would close many eyes. Brown eyes. Green eyes. Blue eyes.”

Gendry’s gaze changed to one of puzzlement, unsure of how to process this strange prophecy. “She knew?”

“Or wanted me to.”

Silence permeated the space between the two for a few seconds. Then a smile returned to Gendry’s face, remembering the heroic deed his lover pulled off. His smile was contagious, as she gave him one back. He reached down for another kiss, as Arya reciprocated with putting her hand along his cheek. Her sides still winced, but she didn’t let the pain bother her.

Gendry was in love with the savior of Westeros. And Arya chose to love him back.

Did they write songs about heroines? Or the blacksmiths who make their weapons?

 

“I’ve had a Baratheon in my midst this whole time?”

Daenerys did not start off this meeting well. She was sitting at the table of the great hall of Winterfell along with Sansa and Jon, with Gendry and Arya standing in front of them.

“The son of the man who killed my brother and overthrew my family’s rule of Westeros? The man who forced a lifetime of hardship upon me?”

“I’m his bastard son, your grace,” Gendry said. “I told you already didn’t know up until a few years ago.”

“You watch your tongue, boy. How do I know you haven’t been planning on finishing his job?”

“Excuse me, but who made the dragonglass weapons your army used to fight the dead? Who willingly fought alongside you beyond the wall? If I wanted to kill you, I would’ve done it already!”

“Dany, Gendry, enough!” Jon interjected. “Settle your petty squabbles another time.” 

Daenerys still harbored a look of content towards the bastard as Gendry continued to stand his ground. He had nothing to do with how his father handled the Targaryens.

“We are not here to bring up old grudges. We are meeting to speak about Arya.”

Arya, sensing the conversation would now be about her now, stepped forward towards the table, her hands behind her back. She had a smug look on her face.

“You defeated the Night King, Arya.” Jon continued. “Everyone around Winterfell is calling you the She-Wolf of the North, along with plenty of other titles. Surely some kind of special accommodations can be made for you.”

“Even I have to acknowledge your bravery, defeating him when Jon and I couldn’t,” Daenerys admitted.

“If there’s anything you want before we leave for King’s Landing, we’ll have it done.”

Jon expected his youngest sister to think long and hard about what she wanted, probably something she had her mind set since she was young. Hell, she’ll probably ask for something short of the iron throne itself.

“I want you to legitimize Gendry,” Arya demanded, quicker than Jon thought she would say something. “You or you?” Arya pointed at Jon and Daenerys. “Which one of you has the authority to do that?”

“We don’t have the Iron Throne yet,” Daenerys replied, somewhat speechless. “I don’t have the authority to legitimize bastards.”

“But Jon is the King of the North,” Sansa interrupted. “He does have the authority if he chooses.”

“Jon does not rule over the Stormlands.”

“But Gendry is a Baratheon, it is his duty to take on the duties his house calls for.”

“I think I can speak for what I and Arya want, without you presuming” Gendry stood for himself. “And, thank you m’lady, I would be happy to finally take on the Baratheon name.”

Gendry stepped up beside Arya, close enough so that the sleeves of their outfits touched. He did not make the move towards her hand, thinking it’d be inappropriate in this setting. Arya let a hand drift from behind her back towards Gendry’s, grasping on, to his surprise. She had no intention of hiding how the two felt.

“Arya, Gendry told us that you love each other.” Sana plainly asked, taking note of her sister’s motion. There was a hint of jealousy and sadness in her voice. “Is this true?”

“Yes, with all my heart,” Arya said without the slightest hint of hesitation. If she was in the love in the man standing beside her whom she felt made dumb choices from time to time, she shouldn’t be ashamed of it.

“Then,” Sansa’s voiced cracked a bit. “I wish good fortune for you two.”

“Gendry, you do realize what we’re asking you for if we agree to this,” Jon continued to bring up. “You’d be the last living Baratheon, carrying on one of the great houses. You’d have to defend Storm’s End and the Stormlands,”

“I know,” Gendry continued solemnly I like to think it’s what I’ve been preparing for since finding out I am a Baratheon. And if it’s not too much to ask from all of you, and if Arya will allow it, I’d like to ask for her hand in marriage.”

The three leaders sitting at the table were shocked, not expecting such a request from Gendry. Considering up until a few hours ago, none of them knew Arya was in a relationship with anyone, let alone this blacksmith. Arya thought Gendry might try something like this, asking for her family’s approval. She expression seemed non-plussed, but she wanted to hear him out. Maybe he would embarrass himself. 

“It doesn’t have to be right away. We can wait until I have my titles and properly established myself as a worthy Baratheon heir. Obviously, you’re busy dealing with Cersei, but I wouldn’t ask you this if,”

“Gendry, if you think I want to marry you because of some titles, you’re just as stupid as I remember,” Arya stopped him.

“Then why do you want me to have these honors then?”

“Because you, you,” Arya started to stammer her words, some of her inner emotions starting to break out, “deserve so much. After all we’ve been through. The world needs a Baratheon and I would want to be by your side, titles or none.”

“Had I ever seen this side of you Arya?” Jon had to point out. He may have been separated from his sister for years in the Night’s Watch and defending the North, but he recalled how stubborn she was about the idea of love. “I don’t remember you wanting to be anyone’s lady.”

“Well, I’m not at all the same girl I was then. And I wouldn’t just be anyone’s lady.”

“I would be willing to grant Gendry the title Arya desires,” Daenerys moved forward to grant the newly minted she-wolf’s request. “If you can assure me there will be no insurrections in the Stormlands similar to what your father started.”

“My lady,” Gendry directed to the dragon queen. “It would be in my best interest not to provoke someone with dragons.”

“And does Lady Stark consent to his proposal?” Daenerys asked.

“Yes I do.”

“Then when we take back King’s Landing, I’ll see to it that you two are installed as Lord and Lady of Storm’s End.”


End file.
